terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Melee Weapons
Melee Weapons Melee combat isn't all that out of place in Terradrive. With the advent of things like personal shielding and advanced polymers and alloys for body armor, mercs can easily survive the few shots it takes to get up close and personal. And with mods like vibration generators, nanotech generated acidic edges and the all time favorite, the gyro-engine, they stand a pretty good chance of turning their target into a bloody smear, too. Gyrohammer One of the most destructive melee weapons available, the Gyrohammer makes use of an active gyroscope array in the head. This array keeps in constant motion, making the head of this weapon seem light as air. When swung, the energy built up in this array discharges into target, literally shaking it apart from the inside out. Gyrosword Having more in common with the Gyrohammer than an actual sword, this weapon, in its most basic form, is simply a metal transmission rod attached to a hand-held gyroscope array. In practice, the array is typically formed into a bulky pommel with a broad guard and slender grip. With the reinforced transmission rod attached to this base, the final form greatly resembles the short swords of ancient Earth. In combat, its reinforced structure allows it to be used as an effective defensive weapon while the user looks for an opening to contact the target with the tip of the weapon. On contact, the array is triggered and the stored energy funnels down the rod and into the target. While it doesn't have the sheer destructive power of the Gyrohammer, the smaller contact area can actually cause greater localized damage. This weapon is typically found in the hands of the Blood Judges who wear it as a symbol of rank. HadSen The most iconic weapon of the androsi, the HadSen (or Sea Blade) is a bladed, linked staff, comprised of two long-hilted short swords (resembling scimitars or tulwars) shaped from SenAi crystal. The blades can be swung independently of one another or linked together used as a double-ended polearm, both to devastating effect. Power Gauntlets Paper thin gauntlets that are easy to hide under most gloves, the power gauntlets are often used by street thugs who want to look inconspicuous and professional fighters who want an extra edge in combat. Power gauntlets, in addition to giving an added weight to punches, often have hidden adrenal stimulants which can be injected into the fighter for increased strength and stamina. Nanoblade A devastating weapon, a nanoblade can be any shape or size. The connecting feature is the swarm of nanobots that crawl the surface of the blade. The moment it comes in contact with its target, the nanobot swarm begins to dissamble whatever lies in its path. Though the cutting action is not as fast as a vibroblade, it is nearly unstoppable. Valorblades In times of old, the Aryss would use these weapons to settle matters of honor, as well as make war upon the beasts of their inhospitable homeworld. They resemble straight-edged katanas, forged from the durable, yet flexible Starsilver. They are extremely sharp, whip-like and almost unbreakable. They come in pairs; a long blade for the main hand, and a smaller, defensive blade held in the offhand. Vibroblade A short, single-edged saber, equipped with a high frequency oscillator concealed in the hilt. This state of constant motion both greatly enhances the balance of the weapon, as well giving it superior cutting action, allowing it to part flesh and bone like butter and bread. Category:Technology Category:Weapons